


Can I have you (not that I want you..)?

by AlexaGB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel (Supernatural)'s First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean in Denial, Denial, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaGB/pseuds/AlexaGB
Summary: Dean and Cas spend some time together eating and watching a movie (it is not a date, dammit!)..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. :) 
> 
> This is the very first fan fiction I have ever written and I would very much appreciate it if you would leave a comment telling me what you like and what you don't about it so that the next one I write can be better. Thank you so much. :D

Dean was lying in his bed, slowly waking up and realizing his dreams were just that - dreams. He tried his best not to feel the disappointment, or at the very least not to acknowledge feeling it. After all, there is nothing disappointing about the fact that his best friend (his only friend, actually) is not lying in his bed next to him running his hands all over Dean's body. Nope. Nothing disappointing about that at all.

Dean sighed and got up to go take a very cold shower. After getting dressed he made his way to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. He was alone in the bunker today. Sam went to the next town over that apparently has the greatest library and he just had to check it out. But the thing is, Dean really didn't want to be alone. He hated it. Every time he was alone he would get lost inside his own mind and most of the time his mind was not a nice place to be. 

So Dean did the only thing he could do in this situation and called his best (only) friend. And by called I, of course, mean prayed to because Castiel was not like regular people. Castiel was an angel. And angels can hear every prayer directed at them. This particular angel does own a cell phone, one Dean got for him, but Dean has always preferred to pray to him. The though of Castiel hearing his voice no matter where in the universe he was is oddly pleasing to him. He isn't thinking about why. No need to go there right now. Or ever.

Dean closed his eyes and imagined sending his words straight to Castiel.

"Cas, you got your ears on? If your feathery ass isn't busy I was thinking we could do something? Maybe watch a movie? Get some food..?", Dean trailed off as he realized what he was asking for sounded very much like a date. However, he had no time to truly freak out since Castiel suddenly appeared in front of him accompanied by the sound of flapping wings.

"Hello Dean.", said Castiel in that husky voice of his that always sounded like he just got fucked hard and very much enjoyed it. His hair, always looking like someone was just running their fingers through it, contributed to that image. Thankfully, Dean was used to his angel looking this way and it no longer made him react in a way someone might notice. He has better self control than that. Sometimes he wishes he didn't. After all, if his self control wasn't what it is he would have long ago grabbed Castiel by that ridiculous hair, pulled him close and never let him go again.

"Cas, hi. How you doing? I didn't pull you away from anything important, did I? You can stay?", Dean asked very much hoping his angel would spend the day with him. He really didn't want be alone.

"Of course I can stay, Dean. I wouldn't have come otherwise." The blinding smile that appeared on Dean's face at that might have worried him if there was anyone else in the room, but it was just him and Cas, he never had to hide anything from Cas. Well, nothing he wasn't also trying to hide from himself.

"Great. What do you want do?"

"I believe you mentioned food and a movie?" Dean didn't mention how much like a date that sounds. They're just friends, of course it's not a date..

"Yeah, I did. You go pick something to watch and I'll make some food."

"Ok, Dean." 

Castiel made his way to the living room while Dean went of to fix up something for the two of them. Technically, Castiel didn't need to eat, but Dean always enjoyed making him try a bunch of different foods to see what he thinks of them. Most of the time Cas doesn't like the food, but he seems to really enjoy cheeseburgers so that is what Dean makes. He learned to cook from his mother when he was very young and later on while he was making food for Sammy. He got quite good over the years.

Dean finished up in the kitchen and brought the food in the living room where he found Castiel starring at the small collection of DVDs with a pinched expression on his face.

"You okay there, Cas?"

"There so many different movies Dean, how am I supposed to choose one? How, Dean?"

Dean laughed, "Well, what genre do you feel like watching?"

All he got in response was a blank look from Cas. He tried to suppress his amusement, he didn't want Castiel to think he was laughing at him.

"Ok, we're got some horror, action, a few comedies and a romance or two. Any of that sound good?"

"Romance?", Castiel asked sounding unsure as to wether or not that was an acceptable choice.

"Sure, whatever you want, Cas." Dean put less chick-flick like of the two romance movies they owner and played it not at all dreading the one sex scene he knows is in the movie since he saw it before, multiple times (he doesn't want anyone to know it, but he actually loves chick-flicks, they always make him cry very manly tears).

The movie began and they settled down side by side on the couch with their plates in their laps. Dean ignored the blush that appeared on his cheeks when Cas let out a filthy sounding moan as he bit into his cheeseburger.

"This so good, Dean. Thank you.", Cas said once he swallowed his food, still making little noises in the back of his throat that Dean was definitely not hearing.

"No problem, Cas. Glad you like it.", Dean mumbled while trying to focus on the movie. It wasn't really working. 

The next hour was spent in silence as Cas was watching the movie while Dean was watching Cas. He always made the most ridiculous faces when there was something happening he didn't understand and it was safe to say Cas did not understand chick-flicks. Dean was trying his hardest not to laugh when Cas' faces smoothed out and his lips stretched into a smile. Curious what made his angel happy he turned his face back to the TV and froze as he saw what was happening on the screen. It would seem the sex scene would be happening soon considering how enthusiastically the couple in the movie was making out.

Considering how close they were sitting, Cas noticed the sudden change in Dean's posture.

"Dean, are you feeling ok?", Cas turned to properly look at Dean just as the man on TV pushed the girl up against a wall still kissing her passionately.

"Sure, Cas, I'm fine.", Dean replied trying to look as normal as possible. He didn't fool Cas, though.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine.", Cas frowned and leaned closer to get a better look at Dean's face in the darkness. It was at that moment that the girl on TV let out a loud moan and Dean blushed furiously trying to avoid Cas' gaze.

Despite not completely understanding humans, Cas did understand Dean. He saw the way Dean's face kept getting redder with every filthy noise coming from the TV and the way he was purposefully not looking at Castiel and he understood what was wrong. 

"Is the movie making you uncomfortable, Dean?"

Ok, he understood part of what was wrong, but it was still more than Dean wanted him to understand.

"Of course not, Cas. Nothing wrong with two hot people making out.", in his haste to defend himself Dean didn't hear the little slip he just made, but Cas was by no means stupid and he knew what it meant. He was quite surprised considering Dean never showed any signs he liked men as well as women. Cas, of course, didn't care at all what gender a person was. All that mattered to him was their soul and Dean had the most beautiful soul Castiel had ever seen. And while in a human vessel he has learned to appreciate Dean's body as well. There were many times when he wanted nothing more than to touch and to be touched. He craved it. But he always held himself back because he thought Dean did not want the same thing. He was no longer sure of that. He had an opportunity here to get what he has wanted so badly and he wasn't about to waste it. 

A plan quickly shaped in his mind and Castiel fought to not let any of his thoughts show. He turned on the couch to fully face Dean and adopted the most innocent expression he could. Dean would need to believe he didn't know what he was asking for if he was ever going to agree.

"I'm glad you said that, Dean, because I'd like to ask you for a favor. As you know, I don't understand quite a lot of human customs and I was thinking that maybe if I tried them myself it would make more sense to me."

"That makes sense. What did you want to try?", Dean asked thankful for the change of topic. He did not expect what Cas said next. 

"Kissing."

There was a brief pause as the words sunk in before Dean sucked in a deep breath and, without giving himself a chance to change his mind, grabbed Cas' hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

The second their lips touched both their minds stopped working and they just gave in to the feel of it, finally allowing themselves everything they've been convinced they could never have. It was that moment of bravery that shaped the rest of their lives and made sure their futures would be much happier and filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this would be better without a sex scene at the end. I'm sorry if you disagree, maybe I'll write one in my next work..
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think. :)


End file.
